Traditional smoking lights tobacco with fire, the tobacco burns to produce smoke for smokers to inhale. The smoke produced by burning of tobacco usually contains a lot kinds of harmful substances, therefore, the traditional tobacco not only caused a serious respiratory illness for smokers, but also easy to bring the dangers of secondhand smoke.
In order to solve the technical problems that traditional tobacco burns to produce harmful substances tar, etc, the technical personnel developed atomizing electronic cigarettes, the atomizing electronic cigarettes produce smoke by atomizing e-liquid at high temperature, although the atomizing electronic cigarettes overcome the above shortcomings of traditional cigarettes, but the e-liquid of electronic cigarettes is made of flavor and fragrance and is not real cigarette product, it is tasteless and lack of tobacco aroma, taste of the atomized e-liquid is not the same with the taste of the real cigarette, users can not experience the taste of real cigarette, thus atomizing electronic cigarettes can not be widely accepted by consumers. Therefore, how to allow users to experience the smell of real cigarettes and avoid the harm of tar to human body become an urgent problem in the tobacco industry.